


drunks in love

by garekinclong



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, drunk momo, gentle sousuke (well he's been gentle all the time tho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/pseuds/garekinclong
Summary: "If only you were mine," said the drunk boy, Momotarou, to the person he likes, Sousuke. [ SouMomo. Canon setting. Boys Love!!! ]





	drunks in love

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **[ drunks in love ]**
> 
> Free (c) Ouji Kouji, Kyoto Animation. This fic is made by **garekinclong**.
> 
> Canon setting. Drabble. Boys Love!!! Also, since English isn't my native language (and I'm still learning little by little), excuse my grammar... If you kind enough, you can tell me the correct one on the comment!
> 
> Yamazaki **Sousuke** / Mikoshiba **Momotarou**
> 
> Enjoy!

“You really are a gentleman.”

Small hand reaches the brown-haired cheek, rubbing gingerly; staring intently. The guy who let his cheek being rubbed, furrowed his eyebrows.

Momotarou, the cute boy that younger than Sousuke—the most gentleman he ever met, Momotarou said—drunk. He can’t think straight, as his hand is messing with Sousuke’s cheek playfully.

“If only,” Momotarou continues, “you were mine.”

Hearing that, Sousuke stunned, “What?”

His underclassman who happen to be on the same swimming team, confessed vaguely. What does he mean? Does Momotarou—

“Hey, brat. You like me?” Sousuke asked straight. Meanwhile Momotarou still playing with Sousuke’s face, from the cheek down to the chin. His thumb touches Sousuke’s bottom lip by chance. But Sousuke doesn’t mind at all, he just enjoys it.

“Yeaaaah! I like yoou!!” Momotarou’s face’s coming closer, yelled happily.

Actually, Sousuke wasn’t sure if Momotarou likes him. Sousuke still can’t believe Momotarou would drunk only with two chugs of light beer. But now, look at Momotarou! His mouth just blabbering nonsense as it is now!

“Are you ... sure?”

Momotarou’s eyes widened, “HUUH!? You think I’m joking!? That’s so cruuel!! Bad senpai! Baaaad senpai!!” he paused, “Yet handsome.”

Sousuke sighed, “I can’t accept your feelings, just so you know.”

The small hand stop touching anything. Momotarou’s mouth gaped open, alike his hand, stop talking. Sousuke can tell that he’s in shock.

“Why? A-Am I not cute enough?” Sousuke is about to speak his reason, but Momotarou preceded him.

“It’s not that...”

“Am I a bad kouhai? Y-You hate me, senpai? Oh, you must be hate me!”

“Hey,” Whispering in a low husky voice, Sousuke looked Momotarou in the eye, “listen. I can’t accept your feelings, because you—”

Momotarou averted his gaze, the tears burst out slowly from his eyes. Sousuke’s blood boils, “You. Look at me when I talk, you damn brat,” his hand grabbed Momotarou’s cheek, forcing to meet face to face.

“Why— I’m not—”

“I’m not rejecting you. You’re drunk, that’s why. I know you’re confessing full heartedly, but, I can’t accept because you’re not sober at all,” Sousuke showed a smile, “If you confess to me again consciously, I might tell you my true feeling.”

Momotarou jumped, sparkles spread around his face, showing his bright smile again.

“I will! I will!”

Sousuke motioned for Momotarou to hug him, of couse Momotarou isn’t denial, he also wants to hug Sousuke.

Hereafter, Sousuke would certainly keep Momotarou away from beer. Even the light beer though.

Because Sousuke loves him ... a lot.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **[ sign, ao3 user garekinclong ]**  
> 


End file.
